A ReKindled Flame
by AurelieCriss
Summary: Set a year after the events of the seventh book, find out how Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione actually ended up at that platform 19 years later. Did it happen easily, or were there bumps in the road? Read to find out. . . . . .
1. A Love Renewed

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've recently started re-reading the Harry Potter series. . . . . .and it got me in the mood to write a Harry Potter fanfiction. :D This one will be about Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, how they got to where they were 19 years later. :) Takes place 18 years before the epilogue. It's a year after the events of the seventh book.**

Chapter 1

A Love Renewed

It took only weeks after the war for Harry and Ginny to get back together. It was as if they had never broken up. As if they hadn't just fought a war and been inches from death. It took no time for them to grow back together, or become comfortable with each other. They were meant to be. They were in love. And when you're in love, time is but an occurrence.

The same can be said for Hermione and Ron. Two halves, finally united.

In the years that followed the war, there were many weddings and many celebrations. There were still days of sadness, but when those days came, the four friends-now family-would meet together, and talk over things.

Harry and Ginny's story to how they came to be married is the bumpiest of the two duos. Whilst Ron and Hermione were married a mere four years after the war, it took Harry and Ginny seven long years. It wasn't for lack of commitment, or lack of love, no, those were plentiful.

It was lack of happiness. It was too painful for Harry to find himself so deep in euphoria, when so many were still hurting from the war. Ginny still had problems foreseeing a future, her vision too clouded with pessimistic views.

Still, both managed to rid themselves of these problems, and come together in holy matrimony. They bore three children after the marriage, two boys and a girl. Beautiful children who inherited only the best traits from their parents.

But we have not arrived to that portion of the story. For now, we must make do with a year after the war.

Let me catch you up a bit.

Ron and Hermione are of course together, and are looking at returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Harry and Ginny are thinking of doing the same, but aren't quite as sure as Ron and Hermione.

With the Burrow destroyed, a few fellow witches and wizards, with the likes of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione are happily installed in the newly restored Shrieking Shack. With it's plenty of rooms, there is more than enough space for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, and of course Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron.

Seeing as the Shack is not far from Hogwarts at all, the prospect of returning is ever more viable and tempting.

But now we must start the story.

It was a day like any other. Unless you're Harry Potter, of course.


	2. Lovey-Dovey

Chapter Two

Lovey-Dovey

"Harry!" Ginny called, rushing downstairs from the topmost floor of the Shrieking Shack, which was where Harry and Ginny were housed. There was absolutely no privacy though, considering that they shared the floor with Bill and Fleur. Sure, there were separate rooms, but the walls were thin and voices carried.

"Down here!" Harry called back from the ground floor, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were preparing a very delicious looking breakfast. A place was set for everyone, even Fred, even though his chair would always be empty.

Everyone had a hard time getting over Fred's death, but George had it the hardest. Everyone eventually moved on, but there was always a lingering sadness, always nights when Ginny woke up crying and Harry had to comfort her back to sleep. Not that they slept in the same bed, of course. That was against house rules.

But it wasn't known that Ginny sneaked into Harry's bed almost every night. Not to do what you're thinking, but because that's where she felt most safe. In Harry's arms. It was quite romantic, though they'd both deny it if asked.

Ginny clambered down the stairs, running into Hermione on the way, who had her nose buried in a book. "Picked up reading, again?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up. "Oh, yes, well, you could say that," she answered. At that precise moment Ron bounded out of the doorway to the second floor, which he shared with George, and occasionally Angelina. She, unlike Harry and Hermione, didn't live at the Shrieking Shack.

If it were up to Harry and Hermione, they wouldn't either, they would move somewhere separate, but close, but seeing as the Dursley's didn't have room for Harry anymore-that was their excuse-and Hermione had wiped her parent's memory of her, they chose to stay with the remaining Weasleys.

"Hey Ginny," Ron said, as his arm snaked around Hermione's waist. Ginny smiled. "Hey to you, Ron," she replied, walking down the last flight of stairs. She immediately walked over to her mother, who looked like she needed help controlling the potatoes, which were peeling themselves.

Harry and Ginny were not the openly-romantic type. I mean, they shared a kiss or two, but nothing more than that in the public eye. It's rumored that they have intense make-out sessions in private, but I don't know if that's true or not.

Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself! The name is Spirit. Let's just say I'm someone who sees everything, hears everything, tells everything. I'll be the narrator for this particular story. I may interject my own opinions and comments, but I hope that doesn't bother you! Enough of me though, back to the story!

Ron and Hermione were the complete opposite. Usually, Hermione is not a sappy romantic, but Ron brings out that side of her. They're not necessarily kissing all the time, but the little comments they make are enough to drive anyone insane. Ginny and Harry often shared discreet glances of annoyance, but they didn't say anything to ruin their friends feelings about each other.

Separate, Ron and Hermione were fine. Together-which they usually were-they were a mess. A happy mess.

Ginny, finished with the potatoes, sat down next to Harry, who gave her a smile. "Good morning," he said. Ginny smiled. "Good morning to you," she replied. Their hands found each other underneath the table, their fingers intertwining. It just makes my heart lurch a little! They're so cute! Of course, nobody else noticed.

Ron and Hermione sat opposite Harry and Ginny, and were very self-involved. "Oh, Ron, you're just too sweet! How did you know I haven't read this book?" Hermione cooed, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck in a very Lavender Brown fashion. Harry and Ginny shared a glance.

Ron noticed that Harry was staring at him. "What's the matter, mate?" he asked. Harry jolted out of his stare. "Oh, nothing," Harry glanced at Ginny, and winked. Ginny smiled. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Ginny snickered, moving closer to Harry. "No, nothing's wrong. Isn't everything just peachy, Harry? You're so cute when you're confused!" Harry feigned being confused as Ginny continued to nuzzle her nose against his. Harry smiled. "You're so lovely when you nuzzle my nose, Ginny-Winny," Harry said.

Ginny couldn't continue after that. She burst out laughing, stopping the act. She gazed at Harry, tears streaming down her face. "Ginny-Winny, seriously?" she said, after another bout of laughter had passed. Harry was laughing, too. "Well, it's better than Gigi," he said. Ginny smiled through her laughter.

Hermione and Ron were silent. After Ginny and Harry got over themselves, they faced the others. Ron looked a bit angry, Hermione was just embarrassed. "Not funny, Harry," Ron said. Harry smiled. "On the contrary, it was very funny, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," Ron's gaze softened a bit.

He slung his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "It's not my fault I'm so deeply in love," he said. Harry mirrored him. "I am too, but I don't go around acting as if nobody is watching or listening," Harry replied. Ginny nodded, agreeing with Harry.

"Could imagine Harry and I doing this all the time?" Ginny asked, and then proceeded to very openly kiss Harry.

Ron waved his arms. "Okay! I get it, I get it! I do not need to see my best friend kissing my sister anymore! Thank you!" Harry and Ginny stopped kissing.

Ron, obviously disgusted, leaned back. "Hermione and I will try to stop being so. . . .lovey-dovey,"

**Author's Note: Okay, that was a lot of fluff, but I can't help it if I LOVE Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny! THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! Things'll get more serious from now on, I promise! **


	3. A Trip Back In Time

Chapter Three

A Trip Back In Time

"She's sent us another one, Harry," Hermione said, waving about a letter with the Hogwarts stamp on it. Harry looked up from his Firebolt, which he was cleaning obsessively. "Who, McGonagall?" he asked. Hermione nodded, throwing the letter at Harry for him to open. It was thick with parchment, and Harry recognized the handwriting almost immediately.

"I just don't get why she wants us to come back so badly," Hermione muttered to herself, whilst organizing her books. Ron and Ginny were absent, having gone to Romania for a few days to visit Charlie. The whole Weasley clan had gone, leaving the house to Hermione and Harry. Kreacher, the house elf that once resided at Headquarters, had moved to the Shrieking Shack, and could be heard rummaging around in the cupboards, possibly looking for something to make for lunch.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry said, holding up a hand to stop Hermione's babbling. Hermione turned around, forgetting about her books. Harry looked up at Hermione. "She wants us to come visit," he said. Hermione contemplated this for a moment.

"Well, I don't see why a visit would hurt. I mean, we don't have anything better to do, do we?" she asked, already pulling out her famous beaded bag. Harry folded back up the letter. "Well, let's go to Hogwarts, then," Harry stood up, picking up his broom. "I'll send word to the Weasley's when we get there, for now I must really pack up quickly, I guess," Hermione continued to mutter to herself while throwing random items of clothing and books into her bag. Harry only had to grab his glasses, his wand, and his broom.

He trusted Hermione to get his other things. It didn't take much time, either. She hustled back, her bag bumping her hip, and the sound of books falling over filled the air. Hermione took a deep breath. She held out her arm. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I know you and Ginny weren't sure if you wanted to go back or not," Harry shook his head. "It's just a visit, Hermione," He took Hermione's arm, and after taking a deep breath, they Apparated.

It was an interesting sensation, but Harry was very used to it. They appeared out of thin air right in front of the gates to Hogwarts. "No apparating in or out of Hogwarts," Hermione murmured, mostly to herself. Harry and Hermione look up at the gates, and then at each other. "How're we supposed to get in?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

They were about to send for help, when a big booming voice caught their attention. "Hey! You two! What are yer doin there?" Hagrid called. Hermione and Harry smiled. "Hagrid!" they cried, running up to them. Hagrid smiled, and crushed them with a hug. "So nice ter see you guys!" Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to respond as Hagrid waved his pink umbrella at the gates, which magically melted away. "Er," he said, looking a bit worried. "Might be good not ter tell Dumbledore 'bout that," Hermione smiled. "Of course not, Hagrid,"

The trio walked into the grounds of Hogwarts, and Harry felt right at home. He could see the glistening lake in the distance, and could hear and see students walking about. He recognized a few, including Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "Harry! Hermione!" they both cried out, bounding up to them. They were dressed in their robes, and looked absolutely ecstatic. "Decided to come back, eh?" Seamus asked. Harry looked around, and realized how badly he did want to come back.

"Just here for a visit this time, Seamus," Hermione said. Seamus's happy face didn't waver. "Well, it'd be great to see you back here! Say, where's Ron?" Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, he's off in Romania with his family, visiting Charlie," she answered. Dean's eyes wavered toward Harry. "Ginny too?" He asked, with a bit of venom in his voice. It was obvious he was still extremely jealous of Harry. Harry swallowed.

"Yes," He replied. Dean adjusts his bag. "And how is she?" he asked again. Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable. "She's fine," Harry said, and then made up an excuse to leave. "See you later, Harry!" Seamus called as Hermione and Harry walked up the big hill to the front doors. They ran into many professors along the way to Dumbledore's old office.

Professor Slughorn, who talked for a very long time about Harry becoming a Potions teacher, Professor Flitwick, who couldn't stop admiring the fact that Harry and Hermione looked so cute together-despite the two's attempts to tell him that they were not together, and just as they were approaching the stone gargoyle, none other than Professor Trelawney appeared.

"Ah, hello children," she whispered. "So nice to see you here again, though I knew I was to see you again soon," Thankfully, Harry nor Hermione had to respond, for Trelawney drifted away without waiting for a reply. Harry and Hermione shared a glance, but proceeded to walk toward the stone gargoyle.

"Uh-oh," Hermione worried. "I don't know the password. Was it in the letter?" She turned to Harry, who racked his brain. "No, I don't remember a password," Just as the two were about to call to McGonagall through the stone, the gargoyle spoke. "Are you Miss Granger and Mr. Potter?" it asked. Harry swallowed, and they both nodded.

The gargoyle swiveled to the side, revealing the staircase. Without asking questions, Harry and Hermione climbed the stairs to the door. They knocked thrice. "Come in," they heard McGonagall call. Harry opened the door and was immediately reminded of his sixth year where he spent most of his evenings in this room. The Pensieve was off to the side, and the case of memories was left untouched. The Sorting Hat was in its usual place. Harry's eyes fell not on McGonagall, but on the portrait of Dumbledore. He was smiling.

"So nice to see you again, Harry Potter," he said, his eyes twinkling. Harry didn't know how to respond, but spoke anyway. "Glad to see you too, sir," he said, and it made his heart split. He wished Ginny was here, so he could hold her. It always seemed to calm him down when she was near. But she was hundreds of miles away.

"Potter, Granger, please take a seat," Professor McGonagall said, emerging from the shadows. Harry and Hermione took their seats. McGonagall sat down behind Dumbledore's old desk. "I'm so glad you could make it, though I wish you'd have warned me," Hermione was about to apologize but McGonagall cut her off.

"None the matter," she said, clearing her desk with a swipe of her wand. "I've called upon you to ask you once more to return to Hogwarts for your seventh and final year," This time it was Harry who opened his mouth, but McGonagall cut him off too. "I know you've been finding reasons not to return," she continued, with a pointed look at Harry. "But now I have a preposition, a, er, motive for you to come back," McGonagall leans back in her chair, her eyes not wavering from Harry and Hermione's.

"Poor Professor Flitwick has taken the place of our own Professor York, the Arithmancy teacher, and I myself have taken post of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Flitwick and I are both teaching our own subjects as well, Charms and Transfiguration, respectively," She eyed Harry and Hermione individually.

"I called upon you today, because I feel that if you completed your education, you would be perfect to fill this spots. Potter, you would take over Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Granger, you would take the post of Arithmancy," Harry and Hermione's eyes widen.

"Us?" Hermione said, astounded. "Professors?" She leaned back, clearly not believing McGonagall's words. Harry was contemplating her words. Of course, it'd be wonderful to work at Hogwarts full time, teaching a subject he adored, but what about Ginny? Or Ron?

McGonagall seemed to have read their thoughts. "Your significant others would be granted access to your quarters at all times, even permanently. In fact, Mr. Potter, I've heard that Miss Weasley is quite gifted in the art of spellwork, correct?" she explained. Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, she's quite handy," McGonagall smiled. "Well, perhaps if she finished her seventh year, she could replace poor Professor Flitwick, who's been ready to retire ever since the war ceased," Harry smiled.

Him and Ginny, both Professors at Hogwarts, with Hermione, and maybe Ron. It was an offer he just could resist. The same could be said for Hermione, who couldn't keep the smile off her face.


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, so I've written the next chapter for this at least three times, and all three times it has been deleted, so I will take a few days to get over my frustration, and then continue! Thank you for bearing with me!**


End file.
